1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera and an image editing system using this digital camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, digital cameras have been in widespread used in place of analog cameras. The advantages of the digital cameras are as follows.                Images photographed can be directly viewed on a display device such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) of a camera, and the like.        Images unsuccessfully photographed can be cancelled.        Images photographed can be stored in a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as “PC”) to be processed and edited by digital processing with ease.        Printing of images is available by means of the PC, and the images can be transmitted as digital files.        By transferring photographed images to the PC, digital images can be stored without degradation.        Multimedia images such as moving images and sounds can be handled.        
For these reasons, the digital cameras have increasingly been used with the spread of PC. Further, in the digital cameras, the number of pixels is increased as technology of CCD advances. For example, digital cameras having 2.0 mega pixels to 3.0 mega pixels or more have been on sale. Thus, the digital cameras have come in widespread use not only in a consumer market but also in a business market.
An example of a digital camera used in a car insurance company in a business market will be described below.
In the car insurance company, the following business flow will take place when a vehicle is insured.                1) The vehicle is photographed (to obtain about ten prints) by the digital camera (so as to confirm damage and the like).        2) Data on the vehicle (vehicle type, insurance number, and the like) are described or recorded.        3) Photographs of the vehicle are displayed on the PC to be edited, and then editing such as attaching the insurance number to the image is performed.        4) An external medium including the photographed images and the data are mailed or transmitted by e-mail to a person in charge of estimate.        5) The photographed images are stored in a database of the PC. At this time, the insurance number and the like are inputted.        
Conventionally, in the photographs a date and a photographer's name can be included. That is, in a set-up mode, settings of the date and the photographer's name are inputted, and then a position of the photograph for such information to be entered, namely an upper right position, an upper left position, a lower left position, or a lower right position is set, so that the date and the photographer's name are entered into the photographed image.
However, once data including the date, the photographer's name, or the like is set, it will not to be changed at each time of photographing. So, data corresponding to each photographed image cannot be inputted.
Conventionally, as mentioned in the above-mentioned business example, photographed images are grabbed or captured into a personal computer, and then an insurance number for business or a scene number is inputted with the aid of image editing application software on the personal computer.